Hiding My Heart Away
by PantsRock8
Summary: Fabian and Nina are in the gutter - they can hardly pay rent, feed themselves, or find happiness. Fabian soon realizes Nina would most likely survive by herself and leaves her, but the loss of her husband tears Nina down even further. Will he return and save Nina, or are her pennies in the wishing well worth nothing? NOTE: CURRENTLY OUT OF COMMISSION
1. Chapter 1: The Darkest of My Days

**Hi everybody!**

**This is my first story on this site. I probably won't update this very often, I just felt like posting something, haha.**

**Anyways, this story is based off of the Adele song ****_Hiding My Heart. _****This does use exact places in Chicago that I found using Google Earth, so I hope it really adds description to the story, and feel free to look up the places! (By the way Nina's current apartment is the only building that doesn't exist).**

**So, I hope you like it! ;)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Starbucks, or any of the other brands mentioned in this story, it is only a fan fiction and the brands are added for description. I do, however, own the cover picture.**_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Darkest of My Days**

I awoke to the morning sun shining brightly on my face. I squinted, trying to make out the shapes of my apartment. My eyes finally focused, revealing the stained wood walls and shabby gray carpet. I turned over to the side table, and picked up the picture of him. I ran my finger across the glass, taking in his lovely gray eyes, perfect smile, and dark brown hair.

"Good morning." I whispered.

I stretched and rolled out of bed. The air was stuffy, so I went over to the window and pulled it open. It creaked and shuddered as I lifted it up, then locked it in place. I stuck out my head, breathing in the morning air of Chicago. The wind was already tearing through the city, it shot into the room making the papers on the table go airborne. I quickly pulled the window shut and went to the floor, picking up the papers. I sorted through them, mumbling their titles out loud.

"Electricity bill... rent... paycheck..."

After I had neatly piled them on the center of the table, I took a look around the cramped apartment. The room faced east, so the window mostly faced the concrete of another building, with the exception of some sunlight. The lumpy queen sized bed was pushed against the wall by the window, wrapped in blank canvas sheets with my clothes piled under it. Next to it was the dark brown side drawer, topped with a green-shaded lamp and the picture of you. Beyond that was the kitchen bar counter with a sink and overhead cabinets. A rickety kitchen table with two unsteady chairs stood on the white tile flooring behind it, and by that the old mini fridge with the microwave on top. Off to the side was a bathroom with a little sink, toilet, and shower. On the wall next to the exit door was the old white telephone that still has his voice mail on it. Automatically, I pushed the red button that played it back.

"_Hi, Nina._" Hearing his voice from all those years ago still gives me chills.

"_I'm calling from a payphone. I'm sorry to tell you this, but... I'm leaving. I can't stay here anymore. I still love you and I always will, but I can't do this. We can't make it together. I don't know if I will see you again, but I know I'll never forget your face. Or your voice. If everything works out, I'll find you. But for now... this is goodbye. So... goodbye, Nina. I love you, now and forever._

_Love, Fabian._"

The machine beeped, the message was over. I vaguely remember what happened after I first heard it, there was a scream, hot tears on a cold pillow, and a sleepless night.

But now, the tears won't come anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: Skyscrapers

**A/N: Oh wow! I didn't think I would be getting reviews so quickly! :)**

** Koori Hana: Thank you! I couldn't resist putting up the next chapter. :D**

** houseofanubisfan2: Thanks, and yes I will, now that Band Camp and vacation are over. ;)**

** RavenclawAnubis: Awe, shucks, really? Thank you. Yes! I totally remember you! I randomly found tchshire once on here, maybe he/she's still around.**

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Starbucks, or any of the other brands mentioned in this story, it is only a fan fiction and the brands are added for description.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Skyscrapers, Neon Lights, and Waiting Papers**

The small apartment building sat at the corner of East Harrison Street and South Wabash Avenue. I had a job at Starbucks, two blocks away on West Jackson Boulevard. My Landlady was kind enough to let me pay rent on my budget, but it was still hard to scrape by. The one time she wouldn't let rent come late was when she installed a new neon vacancy sign. Some nights, I slept hungry. I don't even get the newspaper anymore. I worked as many shifts as I could, standing behind the counter and serving drinks to the students at the university nearby. It was barely enough. But I still find pleasure, even under the circumstances. Nearly every day, I walk the nine minute trip to the Buckingham Fountain. Nothing makes me feel better than seeing the biggest, most beautiful fountain in the entire world, at least in my opinion. Sometimes, I just sit on a bench and gaze at it for what seems like forever. Watching it helps me solve all my problems. But there's one problem it hasn't solved.

Fabian.

Today, I walked down East Harrison Street and through Grant Park to get to it. It was a cloudy day, and windy too. But, of course it was windy. This is Chicago.

When I got there, I sat on my favorite bench and watched the water shoot into the sky, then fall back down. I heard its thunder, pounding the concrete. It was like a soothing voice, calming me. Some children stood by the fence, facing away from the fountain, seeing how far they could throw their pennies into it behind them. They laughed and joked until their mothers called them away. Curiously, I reached into my coat pocket and found a perfectly shiny penny. I read the year out loud.

"2021..."

The year I married you.

I walked over to the fence, turned around, and shut my eyes tight. Then I made a wish.

_I wish you would come back to me_.

I tossed the penny behind me as far as I could. Turning around, I saw it fly to the top layer of the fountain and settle there. A grin appeared on my face. It kept getting wider and wider.

Hope is not dead.

* * *

**A/N: Three more reviews and I'll post the next chapter! ;D Sorry they're so short, but they'll get longer.**


	3. Chapter 3: This Is How The Story Went

**A/N: Wow! Thank you guys so much! This is all happening pretty fast, I think I'm going to start slowing down the chapter updates. Sorry, I'm just running out of prepared chapters, haha. :) No worries, though.**

**Koori Hana: Yeah, this is pretty sad right now. You should see the other fan fiction I was making based on the song "My Immortal". It was so sad I almost started crying just THINKING about what I wanted to write. D': I probably won't post it though, the idea kinda fizzled out. But anyways, thanks for the advice! :D**

**FNRutterHoa: Thank you! 3**

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Starbucks, or any of the other brands mentioned in this story, it is only a fan fiction and the brands are added for description. I do, however, own the cover picture.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: This Is How the Story Went**

I sold my car, if you hadn't figured that out yet.

I remember the last time I used it. Three years ago.

The day he left me.

I still remember it well...

It was 4:00 in the afternoon. I sat in our tiny apartment writing a letter to Patricia. Fabian and I had been married for a year, and we were nearly broke. It was after he had lost his job at the nearby planetarium, and when I had gotten laid off from the Shedd Aquarium. I really missed that job; it was one of the best jobs ever. I loved working around all the marine animals, especially the dolphins. It was a good paying job, too. We had been evicted from our lovely little apartment on North Jefferson Street for about a month, and I had finally picked up my Starbucks job. Fabian was still struggling to find work, and I knew there was a chance he might not find any at all. We couldn't afford cellphones or basically any other ways of communication, so we had lost contact with all of our friends. However, the night before I had discovered an address on a scrap of paper. It was Patricia's address. She was living in Greenwich, England.

Anyways, I was writing to her, asking for help. Any kind of help, really. A phone number, a check, even a few Lean Cuisines would have been more than I could hope for.

The golden light of the summer sun illuminated the dust floating around the room. I snorted in disgust. At first, I had thought this place was foul. I continued scribbling my S.O.S note onto a clean sheet of paper I was lucky to find. I was also relieved when I found a single remaining stamp in the junk drawer and a slightly crumpled envelope.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall, and smiled slightly. I knew it was him. We were the only people on the third floor. The door knob jiggled as he fumbled with his keys, then it was pushed open with a creak and his head peeked in.

"Hello, love." Fabian said and walked over to me.

I smiled. "Hello." I stood and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Any luck?" I asked.

He frowned. "I'm afraid not. I guess that the only thing I'm good at is failing job interviews."

I tilted my head and looked into his eyes. "You're not a failure, sweetie. We've just hit a rough patch, that's all. We'll pull out soon."

"But what if we don't?" Fabian asked, suddenly pessimistic. "What if we're trapped like this for the rest of our lives?" He walked away and collapsed on the bed. "What if I never land a job..."

"Fabian, don't think like that." I sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I mean... we still have each other. We still have a car, and a roof over our heads, and food on the table, and a paycheck in the mail. We can get through this."

I took his head in my hands. "We'll be okay as long as we have eachother."

He sighed and held on to my wrists, then kissed my hand.

"I love you." Fabian said.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: I love this chapter! So cute C:**


	4. Important Notice!

**Hey everybody. It hurts me to say this, but the school year's on its way and I usually go on leave for that time. That means I won't be posting new chapters.**

**It looks like Nina will have to hide her heart away a little longer. :(**

**Thanks for understanding, **

**-Pants**


End file.
